leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yorick/@comment-174.114.33.129-20120216002728/@comment-3286233-20120218013952
This will be long in the future probably, since they like to focus with upcoming champs, bots AI in "Coop vs AI" and some much older champs other than Yorick. (Heard from this thread, there's a Rioter (BuffMePlz) who currently working with bots. He did back then those AI in Dota.) After he's done with bots in LoL, he might together with Xypherous and Coronach work with Yorick and his ghouls. Some suggestion they might wanna change. (Or rather what Coronach stated that would be cool to have for Yorick, so it'll be fun to play as him, as well as fighting against a Yorick.) ---"From Coronach"---: -------------------------------- For example, imagine if Omen of Famine's ghoul would start out small while summoned and each time it hit an enemy grew larger and larger. You could click E to consume the ghoul to heal based on how large it's grown at the cost of losing it's damage output. The CD of the spell is modified to trigger after the ghoul is consumed. (For this thought experiment: Consider Yorick's passive changed from damage reduction per ghoul active to gaining a property of each ghoul that is active. In this example, Yorick has 10% lifesteal while the Ravenous Ghoul is active)" In my mind this presents better gameplay than what is currently on live because the opponent has the opportunity to: *Remove the lifesteal effect from Yorick *Reduce the damage output for a guaranteed amount of time *Directly reduce the burst healing by killing the ghoul before it can grow to the maximum size. Meanwhile, I think this is more fun for Yorick because: *Your ghoul has more personality (through the visceral nature of it's size corresponding to heal potency). *We could remove the 5 second lifetime of the ghouls which make them feel transitory and not worth your attention after casting. *His passive creates more gameplay and decision making. -------------------------------- I might say this wrong but... To me this Omen of Famine feels similar like Tryndamere's Bloodlust health gaining, but they have different role as well as gain and risk: Tryndamere: * + Stacking up his bloodlust grants him extra damage as well the crit chance through Fury, and he can consume it for burst healing when he gains amount of Fury. * - He needs to be in melee while hitting enemies in order to build up some fury.(Although his Undying Rage can fill fury to full bar.) Yorick: * + He puts Ravenous ghoul for fighting while he gains lifesteal. He can consume Ravenous ghoul for how much it has grown. (Best also is he doesn't need to be in melee when gaining health.) * - If his ghoul gets killed, he loses his lifesteal, as well his burst healing. Anyway, I like this suggested change but at same time, it can be scary how much it will change his playstyle (kinda will lean more to Heimerdinger). Yorick will lose his spamming fest, but it may also give fast mana stacks for ToG/Manamune. So they will probably increase CD and mana cost for his spells.